Lockhearth
Lockhearth is the capitol city of Al Thelsar, unique among other Alterran cities in its construction and planning. High, insurmountable walls divide the city into five districts: the Commons, the Merchants' Tier, the Fountain District, the Eastwarren, and Lockhearth Court. Each district may only be accessed by presenting a pass to the city's gatekeepers -- massive, magical sentinels that guard both the large gates into the city and smaller gates between districts. The walls and gates are considered impregnable to even the strongest of wizards and armies alike, having survived direct siege by Al Doroch before the formation of the Tricrown Kingdoms. The Commons The Commons comprise the largest district of the city, home to many of Al Thelsar's refugees and wretched, fleeing monster raids and harsh conditions in other areas of the nation in favor of the city's protective walls. Lower-class merchants without a Tradespass do business in the Commons proper, though this means they are exempt from the protection of the Merchants' Tier, and often succumb to the influence of the Merchant's Companion. The Sanctum Emerald is located beneath this district, hidden in plain sight. Ganstreilasz, broodfather to the Sanctum's silver denizens, keeps a watchful eye over the entrance by posing as the bartender of a nearby inn, the Bottled Dragon. Adventurers often lodge in the inn or keep housing in the surrounding residential quarters to serve as home bases when exploring the Everplains. The Merchants' Tier Well-off traders and artisans may acquire passes to do business on the Merchants' Tier, a carefully constructed miniature economy contained within Lockhearth's walls, catering to both its own denizens and the nobles of Lockhearth Court. With the shifting tastes of the nobility and the availability of supplies both imported and produced within the city itself, prices are perpetually in flux -- though the Tier does enough trade independently to keep the city financially and materially afloat in the event of lockdown. Many adventurers acquire Tradepasses to take advantage of the often-volatile market. The Eastwarren & Fountain District Though initially constructed around the Ashen Cathedral, headquarters of the Nightwatchers, the Eastwarren contains much of the housing for the businessmen of the Merchants' Tier, making owning property within it an unofficial status symbol for the city's middle class. The cathedral's crematorium serves to coat the whole district in ash, making it an unpleasant place to stay for too long, but the merchants -- unwilling to give up their elevated position away from the Commons -- have adapted, bringing parasols and cloaks into perennial style. The Fountain District -- named for the obvious water features throughout it -- serves a similar purpose for the nobles of Lockhearth Court, as its northern wall holds the only gate into the Court itself. Darrin Lyle and Willem Stillheart, as the highest representatives of the Phoenix Priesthood in the city, also own property here. Lockhearth Court The centermost district of the city, accessible only by a gate in the Fountain District that magically seals in the event of siege or martial law, is considered worldwide to be the seat of government for not only Al Thelsar, but all of the Tricrown Kingdoms. Foreign diplomats and members of the king's court alike all convene here to rule and make policy behind the impenetrable walls. Pass System *Allows access to the Commons for a period of two weeks, in which the holder may find work. Employers provide their workers with Highpasses, which grant permanent residency in the city. **May be acquired in addition to other passes. Category:Settings Category:Firebird